


Sunlit Perfection

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words sun, writer, and practical.





	Sunlit Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/173898426304/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Derek knew the first time he walked into the house that this room would be the most practical for a writer. It was open, with large windows, and perfect. Later, as he took Stiles through the house, he tried not to show how much he wanted it. Judging by the soft smile Stiles kept sending his way he didn’t really succeed. A month later the house was theirs.

The first time Derek found Stiles set up in the room with the sun shining through the windows and making him glow, Derek’s heart stuttered and he knew he had been right.


End file.
